User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Safekeeping Hi T - Man. I'm going away on Saturday 21st May and I was wondering if you could look after my wikis for me while I'm away. Thanks, Dynovan. Yeah, I'm going on holiday. I'll leave you a comment when I get back. I saw your forum. It looks great! Oh, and feel free to add pages. Dynovan. P.S How do I make a signature? Thanks. I'll make a signature. Also, thanks for editing the World News page. I leave today, but I'll leave you a comment when I get back.Dynovan 07:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) (Is that how you do it?). Yeah Ok how do'' I give you them?Dynovan 07:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm off now. I'll pop by when I'm back from holiday. Could't work out how to make you bureacrat - I'll try when I get back. See you aroundDynovan 08:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dynowho Wiki I've made a new wiki. Please join, it's dynowho.wikia.com. It's about Doctor Who stories that I write. Dynovan 09:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man, have you joined Dynowho Wiki yet? Oh, and what's a bureacrat? Dynovan 09:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Your F1 Wiki is great!Dynovan 10:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admins + Wikis Not yet, I will. Thanks for joining The PS Wiki, that's five you've joined in a month! There's another one I've made, The Laugh out Loud Wiki, all about jokes. Please join, it's on my page. Do you mind if I edit the F1 Wiki and add some stuff?Dynovan 09:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Congrats T - Man, you're contributor of the month! Well done! :D18:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Dynovan Congrats mate, you're contributor of the month again! Dynovan 10:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That's the point. Even though we have new members, no one has contributed apart from me. So, the prize carries over, and the current contributor of the month keeps the prize. Well done again. :) Dynovan 17:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Coco Cat and Scotch Mist. Dynovan 17:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No. That's why you got the award. Well done once again! Dynovan 10:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Three cheers for T - Man! Dynovan 16:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) And now we present T - Man with a prestigious gold plated trophy! :D Dynovan 11:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Prestigious Award Aaa..aaa...(Crowd cheers) Dynovan 16:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC)(And the crowd! :D). Well done! Dynovan 19:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) (Cheers and clapping) Dynovan 15:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Everyone, T - Man is crying with happiness. Well, he did deserve that gold plated trophy, didn't he? (Audience - Yess! Yay! T - Man! T - Man!) The audience and Dynovan 17:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) So do I. Basically, well done. Dynovan 17:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok! Dynovan 17:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Beef up? Oh, and can you put Sannse's message back please? Dynovan 12:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Dynovan 17:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You're right, we should beef up the pages, there's only 8! Any ideas for new pages? Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. It's Speedysnitch, but not many peope have been editing so it colud soon be you again! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) COTM Well, it colud easily be you again! Yes, but please don't edit the design as I like it the way it is. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. No, I'll have a look now. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll let you know when I've done it. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, I'll think about it. If you do, can you maybe not make it as flat as the Adventure Games one? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It seems to be a bit squashed, that's all. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll think about a wordmark for this wiki. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Jazzy font or wordmark, both are fine. What will the jazz font look like? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Well, some user from Transformers Wiki came over here and was nasy to everyone, so I blocked him. Larkie's been causing trouble, and now her brother's come over and they've been arguing. SO that's it, really. Thanks for helping me out here, mate. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 19:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Er, I have no idea what you're talking about. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 19:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't think we need to block anyone else now. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 09:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll see you there! I've thought of a new scheme for the wiki - to do list. There, we can put down what needs to be created or updated, so the users know what they're doing. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 17:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: To Do List Thanks! So what things do you think we should put on it? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Do you know any sites I can get info from for the SatNav page? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I understand your point, mate, but I've got a plan worked out for that page, and I feel the wiki would be boring with no features like SatNav. I hope you understand, and I hope I didn't offend you. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 15:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) My plan is that we gather basic information on the motorways and add it to the page. I know drivers won't come to this wiki, but I still think it's a good idea. What pages do you think should be on the wiki? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I understand your idea, and I am going to add monthly polls and top tens to the wiki, but I know what I'm doing. When I made this wiki I had a thought out plan, and SatNav was part of it. Sorry. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. If you know it's offensive, why say it? Remember, mate, I made you second in command because I needed your help with this wiki, so I understand your opinion. Why not make pages about things that you think will be effective, like weekly polls, and I'll edit the other pages and invest some time in editing the important ones. I understand your opinion about SatNav, but it's not a major page so there's no need to argue over it. It's nothing to get angry over. So, let's stop all this quarrelling and work together. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 13:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, gotcha. Well, don't edit the existing ones, but make new ones, please. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Badges So am I. :) Actually, you can, you can create a new edit track. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sorry, I can't be on at twelve, because I'm going to Blackpool. Sorry. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 07:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, If you like the Doctor Who Collector's Wiki then you will like the DWMI Cards Wiki. I suppose I could, but the DWC Wiki is more about Doctor Who and the collections and stuff so I think I might edit some of their stuff, cause I saw that they had some of their information incorrect. The DWMI Cards Wiki is more about just the cards. - Oliver 11:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You can edit some of DWMI Cards Wiki if you want. You don't collect them then? - Oliver 16:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin...? Hello, sweetie. I am just wondering, (no offense) but why are you admin? Just because you improved this wiki? Well, I would say that you are abusing your admin powers. First off, I offered help to a user (in a joking way, what I said about Dynovan's message is what I never meant), and you erased my message; stating that only you and Dynovan can help. That's not welcoming nor friendly. Besides, you appear to not know what you're doing. I'm not an admin on any wiki, but I sure as hell know how to do all that special admin stuff. Have a great day. [[User:Larkflight|''Lark']][[User:Blackfur|'flight''']] .00027 20:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Anytime today, really. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 09:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. The same user I blocked on here has vandalised Dynowho Wiki. Can you help me fix it? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 09:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey T - Man. My computer's been playing up, and now Speedy's talk page has gone all weird. Can you fix it? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we have talked yet. I'm BigTimeAwesomeness, or BTA. Nice to meet you ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 17:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It's a good wiki. What do YOU think of it? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks T - Man. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 10:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I think so too XD ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 20:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You know that user Larkflight? She hasn't been on wikia in a while, so me and Dyno are worried. We think it has something to do with a blizzard that hit Pennsylvania a couple of weeks ago (That's the state she lives in) ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 18:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Help! Oh my goodness. Larkflight and Dynovan have been arguing ever since I got on wikia. Please help! BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) a lot of stuff. it started wendsday when dyno sent her a message on her talk and she didn't reply. It's just gone downhill since. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) everything is okay now, T-Man, They worked eveything out. Thanks for congradulating me. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 17:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, a couple of months ago, me and Larkflight were dating. He created two fake accounts, ILOVELARKFLIGHT and AntiLarkflight2, to piss us off. When we broke up, he stopped, but now he's doing it again because we got back together. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 13:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Speedysnitch changed the logo, you dumbass. Larkeh 16:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No. You're pathetic. Larkeh 17:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Love you too. Larkeh 17:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. Larkeh 17:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) How old are you? Larkeh 17:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) If you're older than me, then I'll answer. Larkeh 17:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean I'll answer your previous question. Larkeh 17:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Eep, you're younger than me anyway. Larkeh 17:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Because that's why you won't tell me how old you are. And I know everything. Larkeh 17:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Then no answer for you. Larkeh 17:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am? I've already told Sky about how mean you are. I hope he eats you! Larkeh 17:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) How am I pissing you off? Larkeh 17:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) And bitch, please put my message back on his page. You can't erase people's messages like that. :) Larkeh 17:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hi im gay AntiLarkflight2 17:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) can i suck ur dick? AntiLarkflight2 18:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hey guess what? larkflight has her period now. thats why shes so grumpy AntiLarkflight2 18:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It was Speedy. Yeah, sure. Let me guess - Thomas? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 18:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC)